New in Town: Another Crisis on the Horizon
by dragonmaster3672
Summary: I looked up, and found my hell in the form of a glass bottle full of water, a crack running its length, only a foot away from my face. I can't blame anyone but the gods who take sick pleasure from my personal misery. Rated M for a reason folks
1. Chapter 1

New In Town: Another Crisis on the Horizon

Chapter 1: Hell on Earth (Okay, Japan)

(AN): Hello everybody. This is my first ever Ranma fanfic, so let me know how I'm doing. Be warned, I rate things mature for a _very _good reason. Adult content can be expected in later chapters. This story runs a bit on the dark side, but will get better with time. And please, no flames: I'm making this up as I go.

Be warned, I do use a bit of religious taboos. My belief is that _if_ there is something ultimately divine, there is also the unholy counterpart that must be acknowledged. I do not push these beliefs on anybody, they are mine and mine alone.

I do not own Ranma ½ in any way, shape, or form. Only my thoughts.

Normal font is Japanese, bold print is said in English, and Italics are thoughts. {#}=Chinese when applicable.

On with the story!

Let's see here, where do I begin? I guess with my name right? Anyway, my name is Tristan Cavalan. Age: 17. I'm an Irish-American, living alone. My parents thought it would be a good idea to send me to Japan for school. I don't know what gave them that idea, but then they flat out refused to come with, only giving me my allowance once a month for all living expenses. Like that would be considered acceptable parenting for their son. Fun fact #1: I hardly know any Japanese. Fun fact #2: I have a slight fear of women. Fun fact #3: I Hate Fights.

It only got worse before it could even start getting better.

After having spent a week in the Tokyo district of Nerima, alone, I was enrolled in the most notorious school in the city: Furinkan High. With all the legends and rumors surrounding the place about shape-shifters and maniacs, I didn't know what to expect. All I knew was that when I got the uniform, there was no way in hell it was going to fit.

I forgot to mention it, but I'm relatively athletic. Not bulky, but hardened muscle instead. By American standards, I'm considered short. When I got to Japan, I felt like a giant. I have dirty blond hair that's short and wild. I am by no means a looker. My eyes are really the only interesting thing about me: I see abnormal things all the time and remember everything I've ever witnessed. But weirdest of all about them, is that nobody can ever tell what color they are. One person tells me they're blue, but the person next to them says they're brown, while a third says they're grey or green. Even after looking in a mirror for hour, I couldn't tell what color my eyes are.

But anyway, I decided to forego the uniform until I could get one that fit properly. I figured I could just explain that I couldn't even get the damn thing on. I had no clue what I was getting myself into.

I left my "home", essentially a spot on the sidewalk, early; seeing no point in prolonging the inevitable. I slowly walked through the front gates, unsure of what could happen. Needless to say, I was utterly shocked at what I saw. A guy my age dressed in Chinese clothing was being attacked by what looked to be a kendo practitioner. I looked at the two for a second, then thought better of saying anything and just moved on. I saw from the looks on other people's faces that this was a common occurrence, as nobody really gave them a second look. So, with only one more glance at them, I hurried on to my class.

I got some curious glances as I walked calmly to the room, (1-F is what I was told), and after occasionally glancing down at the schedule I held for reference, I found it with little trouble.

As I stepped inside, I saw the teacher at his desk. He looked up at me and said, "Ah, you must be Tristan. Welcome, welcome."

I gave him a pained look and said, **"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that in English please?"**

He looked at me for a second before saying in near perfect English, **"Sorry, about that. I thought you might know more Japanese. Anyway, welcome to Furinkan High. Follow me to the vice principal's office, and we'll get you squared away. "**

I followed him out and didn't really pay attention to anything that was said when we arrived. When he motioned for me to follow, we went back to the class as the bell rang. I followed him in and stopped when he said, **"Just stand next to the desk, I'll take care of introductions, okay?" **After I nodded he addressed the class. "Well class, as you can see, we have a new student. Since he doesn't speak very much Japanese, I will be translating." As I told him what was required he translated. "His name is Tristan Cavalan. He asks if you could please not draw attention to his eyes. They are a matter of great sensitivity for him, and he would rather not go through another incident." At that moment, I saw the boy who was fighting earlier sitting in the front row. Resisting the temptation to make any sign of recognition or shock, I looked out over the sea of curious faces. What were they expecting, a lunatic? Then again, I can't really blame them with all the rumors floating around.

"**Tristan, I'll put you in the front row for now. You will be sitting next to Akane Tendo. Don't worry too much about the language barrier, okay?" **the teacher said. "Akane, could you raise your hand please." A short-haired bluenette raised her hand in response. **"The empty seat next to her is yours."**

A shiver of fear went down my spine. Oh gods above, why!? With measured steps and a mask of calm indifference, I sat down next to the one named Akane Tendo. With every passing second, my instincts screamed at me to run. Oh gods please have mercy on me! I'm going to die. I'm really going to die. I dared not look in her direction, for fear I might call upon some divine punishment in doing so. Lunch could not come soon enough. When we were finally released, I took slow steps out of the class room and a ways down the hall, before my fear overcame me and I ran.

I ran, dodging everything in my path. I bobbed and weaved, never touching a soul, and finally made it outside. I continued to run, and found a nice secluded area with absolutely nobody around. Nothing but grass and trees we're there. I walked up to the largest one and crouched back against it. I held the scream back as hard as I could, shaking in fear. I prayed to every god I had ever heard of to not let anyone find me like this. The fear was so strong, I was sure that I wouldn't be able to eat for a few days. I was already about to lose what little breakfast I had. That Akane was scary as hell, and to think that I would be sitting next to someone with such a massive killing intent… No! Stop! Don't start thinking like that! I grabbed my head and shook away those thoughts of terror.

Calm down, Tristan. Think rationally here. What would happen if you flew off the handle during class? Probably some sort of bodily harm would be guaranteed. Get a grip and don't let this happen again.

Okay. Let's just get this over with. Lunch is almost over, anyway. I walked back to class slowly, still trying to calm down a bit more. As I took deliberate steps toward my assigned seat, a hand stopped grabbed my shoulder from behind. I turned and saw that it was the kendo practitioner who had grabbed me. I gave him a questioning look.

"Who dares sit next to the dearest Akane Tendo? What devilry are you working upon her? I shall smite thee!" the crazy kendo captain boomed.

"**I'm sorry. I don't understand,"** I said apologetically. I saw him raise his wooden sword to strike, and instincts took over. I drifted to my side to avoid the strike. As the blade passed, I spun and disarmed my attacker, keeping the blade away from him. Everyone looked at me in shock. I made a placating gesture with my hands, trying to show that I don't want to fight.

"KUNO!" Akane yelled.

"Oh, Akane my love." The crazy person, apparently named Kuno, said.

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything! He was told to sit there by the teacher, so that's where he's sitting. That's no reason to attack him. And if you say that it must be the work of the devil that he took your sword, just remember that he wouldn't have had to do that if _you_ hadn't attacked him without warning," Akane said, obviously pissed.

I looked at the sword in my hands, and back to Kuno. I couldn't completely understand what they were saying, but I think I caught the gist of it. So before Kuno got a chance to respond to Akane, I walked up to him.

"What on earth do you want, peasant?" Kuno asked with a scowl.

I simply held out the sword for him to take, and with the little understanding of Japanese I knew, I said, "I'm sorry."

Kuno looked at me with shock written all over his face. Evidently, he was not expecting that. After he took the sword, he left without a word. I sat down and put my head on the desk, trying and failing to forget what just happened. Great, I slipped up _again_. Gods above, and demons below, give me something to counter this woe. Now people will start asking questions I can't answer. Isn't that just fun when they also want to ridicule you at the same time? Man, I must be either a masochist or take some sick pleasure from my sadistic thoughts of self-torment.

Blessed be the being who chose that moment to answer my prayers and ring the school bell, signaling the end of lunch. Wait, my prayers were answered? A rising fear rose in my chest. Why were they answered? This can't be good. _Nothing_ good ever happens after my prayers are answered. Dammit, whoever answered that one is going to get it. Why couldn't you have answered the one about me being able to fluently speak Japanese, huh? What have I done to deserve this torture?

As I was wallowing in my self-pity, I ignored the whispers around me. I just wanted to leave and go home, and forget about this whole fiasco. They continued until the end of the day.

As we were leaving, I steeled myself for what I had to acknowledge. I turned to Akane and mumbled, "Thank you, for earlier," before I left.

As I walked to the downtrodden shack I called a home, I caught a glimpse of a floating fox. When is saw me looking at it, it gave a grin and passed through several people before floating up to my face. Now I knew something bad was going to happen. The only times I've ever seen the fox were always followed by moments of sheer terror, usually at my expense.

"**Why me?"** I asked the fox quietly. The only response was a silent snigger. I hung my head as I watched the fox disappear from sight. I continued walking, bracing myself for whatever hell had been prepared for me.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Aiya! No! Look out!" A young woman yelled at me. Sensing fear in her voice, but not understanding, I turned to see that the woman in question had long purple hair. She was watching me with a look of horror in her eyes. When she looked up above me, I followed suit. And that's when the form of my hell took the shape of a glass bottle of water, with a large crack running its length, a foot away from my face. I closed my eyes, and inclined my head to let my forehead take the brunt of the impact.

I should have dodged.

The woman who yelled the warning ran over to me, a look of fear in her eyes. I checked if anything was broken, and that's when it hit me like a bomb. I looked down at my sopping wet clothes clinging to my now feminine…_assets_. I checked the one place I feared for the most, and found nothing where it had been only moments before. I felt something hanging off my head behind me. I looked behind me frantically, only to be hit in the face with blond hair. I looked up at the woman, and realized that I was now in fact shorter than her. After that, I blacked out.

(AN): So, what did you guys think? Is it oaky, or do I need to add something to it? R&R!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

New in Town: Another Crisis on the Horizon

Chapter 2: Revelations (NOT Assassin's Creed)

(AN): If it wasn't obvious by now, I own nothing

Normal font is Japanese, bold print is said in English, and Italics are thoughts. {#}=Chinese when applicable.

Enjoy the evil torture. MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough**cough* sorry…

I woke up, feeling like hell. My pillow was soft, so that at least took the pain of my headache away somewhat.

Wait, pillow?

I don't own a pillow, as sad as that may be.

I sat up, ignoring the pain. I looked around the room I was in, trying to get my bearings.

Then I remembered what I thought was a dream, before looking down confirmed it was indeed reality. I slowly got up out of the bed I was in to look outside the room, not used to my new body. I opened the door carefully, not knowing what to expect.

"**Ah, you're awake,"** said an old woman. I backed up instinctively, still in shock. **"Don't be afraid, young man. I won't bite."**

"**What the hell happened to me?" **I asked half scared, half furious.

"**Unfortunately, you were dowsed with water from the spring of drowned girl in Jusenkyo, China. With cold water, you will turn into the form you hold now, and hot water shall change you back. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Koh Lon, but most people call me Cologne. What is your name?" **Cologne asked.

I was hesitant to respond, but answered anyway. **"My name is Tristan Cavalan."**

"**Well, Tristan, do you have any family here in Japan?" **I shook my head no. **"What about a legal guardian?" **Again no. **"It would appear that someone has at least spared you of that humiliation, for now." **

"**Are there others? Like me, I mean." ** I asked hesitantly.

Cologne looked at me for a second before nodding. **"Yes, there are others. My great-granddaughter is cursed to be a cat, and there are others in this town. One of them actually shares the same curse you do. His name is Ranma Saotome, and he lives just a few blocks from here at the Tendo dojo." **

Ranma? Where have I heard that name before? **"Say, does he go to Furinkan High?"**

"**As a matter of fact he does. Class 1-F. He's the one who wears Chinese clothes instead of the school uniform."** Cologne laughed at this last part.

So that was Ranma, huh? Wait, Tendo? **"Did you say that he lives at the **_**Tendo**_** dojo?" **Cologne nodded. **"This just rose to new levels of awkward. Do you think you could come with so that there would be less of a chance of me getting killed by Akane?"**

Cologne gave me a questioning look. **"Today was my first day at Furinkan High, and I got seated next to Akane Tendo. I can't really speak any Japanese, and I have a fear of women. That's why."**

"**Ah, that explains it. People don't normally faint when they first change, so I was a little concerned."** Cologne got a wistful look in her eye **"Fear of women, huh? Tell me. Is this an acquired fear or an inborn one?"**

"**It's acquired, but I don't like to talk about it."** I looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eye.

It was getting pretty late, and I just wanted to go "home", so I said, **"Can I come back here tomorrow morning, and then we both go? I need some time to…to come to terms with what's happened. There's no school tomorrow, and it's pretty late."**

Cologne nodded and said, **"Be here at the Cat Café sometime tomorrow morning and we'll go."**

I nodded my thanks and took the cup of hot water she gave me graciously, saying **"Gods above, demons below. Fates be sure to bless your soul." **

Walking back to my "dumpster home", as I like to call it, I was once again male. For how long was anyone's guess. I crawled into bed, hoping against hope that this was a just some demented nightmare.

I woke up with a start the next morning, drenched in sweat. Oh, come on! Can't I get one night's sleep without a nightmare!?

I took a moment to calm down before I decided that it couldn't be a dream. Especially considering there was still a bandage on my head.

I changed into one of my few street clothes and made my way back to the Cat Café. Thankfully, nobody splashed me with cold water. I walked in and called out** "Cologne, you here?" **

"**Yes, I'm here. Just come on through to the back. And grab a thermos of hot water. That will help things along," **Cologne called back.

I did as I was told, pretty sure where this was going. We left in short order, with the purple haired woman in tow.

"**Is there a specific reason why your granddaughter is tagging along?" **I asked politely.

"**Yes, she will most likely try and seduce Ranma again. Now tell me. Are you a martial artist?" **Cologne asked.

"**Not willingly, I'll tell you that much. And to be honest, I hate violence. I only use what I've been taught in self-defense. Never to attack." **I explained with my eyes downcast.

"**I see," **Cologne seemed to ponder this for a while as we walked.

"**Is Ranma a martial artist?" **I asked.

Cologne nodded. **"He is also very stubborn. Not to mention he talks without thinking, spewing insults left and right. But he's a good kid."**

We arrived at the Tendo dojo a few minutes later. Cologne went up to the front door of the large complex and knocked.

A young women I didn't recognize answered the door. My face paled. I knew I could stand the purple haired woman because she honestly regretted that I had gotten splashed, and I knew it wasn't her fault. She actually seemed genially worried that I might attack her, as unlikely as that may be.

"Oh, Cologne. How are you doing? Please, come inside. And who is this?" the woman asked.

"We are here because of this young man, Tristan, and he needs someone to consult about a problem," Cologne explained. "Oh, and try not to get to close to him. He's still a little shell shocked." Cologne looked at me and said, **"This is Kasumi. She won't hurt you, so please come inside."** I nodded to Cologne and bowed politely to Kasumi before I entered. I still shook a little as I passed her, though.

"Kasumi, could you please gather everyone in the living room?" Kasumi nodded and left.

A few minutes later, the six residents of the household plus Cologne, her granddaughter, and myself.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?" Akane asked. Then she remembered something before saying, **"Sorry about that. Anyways, what are you doing here?" **I shrank a little from her gaze, looking to Cologne for help.

"**Please, let me explain, Tristan." **I nodded. "Tristan was cursed last night, as he was walking home. He was accidentally splashed with water from the spring of drowned girl. His is a rare and terrible curse."

"What!? That's the same one as me!" Ranma yelled.

"Yes, Ranma, but the circumstances are different. You become the opposite of what you were raised to be. Tristan, on the other hand, now becomes the thing he fears most." Cologne threw a cup of water at me. A collective gasp could be heard while Cologne let that sink in as everyone looked at me with a mixture of shock and pity. I hung my head, knowing what she had said, even if I didn't completely understand it. "He came here because he needs someone to consult. Also…" Cologne looked at me. **"Do you want to tell them? I won't tell them if you don't want me to." **

As I poured the hot water from the thermos on myself, I looked her in the eye and said, **"I'll tell them in English, you translate." **Cologne nodded. I turned my attention to Ranma and Akane, who were sitting across from me. **"I'm here in Japan alone. No family, no friends, no real way to communicate. My parents dropped me here and told me they would be sending small change by mail. Now, my parents are travelling Europe, and they told me the next time I saw them would be at graduation. I have no home, no legal guardian, no food, and as far as I'm concerned, no way to survive." **I saw a question forming on Akane's lips**. "Yes, I'm a martial artist, but it was forced upon me and I hate violence. I refuse to use it unless I am attacked. What I'm trying to say is, I need help, and I don't know where else to turn." **Cologne repeated what I said in Japanese for those who couldn't understand what I said.

"**Well, I'm on the city council, so I'll see what I can do for you," **Mister Tendo told me. I nodded my thanks and let out a long breath. **"In the meantime, you are welcome to stay here. I will warn you beforehand that in this house, there is never a dull moment."**

"**Well, never dull sure sounds better than the hell I've gone through," **I said with a dry laugh.

"**What do you mean?" **Akane asked.

"**My eyes, they're not normal. Just look for yourself."** I looked each and every person in the room in turn. **"Now, what color did you see?"** Cologne translated the question.

"Brown"

"Blue"

"Green"

"Ice"

"Amber"

"Purple"

"Red"

"White"

"Black"

All of these answers were given at the same time, and everyone looked extremely confused by what that meant. **"I couldn't tell you what color my eyes are. They have always been this way."**

Cologne looked me in the eye on more time, before she gasped. **"It can't be… The eyes of Thanatos. But how?"**

(AN): Cliffhangers. Ha, I love 'em. R&R if you want to find out what happens next!

Until next time!


End file.
